Der Verrat
by Lady Erien
Summary: Eine dunkle Regennacht, ein altes verlassenes Haus. Mittendrin eine bekannte Person mit einer ungewissen Mission.


Diese Geschichte enstand einzig und allein wegen der Halloween Special Radiosendung bei Winkelgasse Net, ein ziemlich überstürztes Projekt, wenn man es erst 24h vorher erfährt. Also in einer Nacht und Nebel Aktion schnell geschrieben und am nächsten Tag vertont.  
Und dann genauso fix nach der Radiosendung hier reingestellt, weil da mein liebes Kirinsche der Meinung war diese FF dürfte ich euch nicht vorenthalten.

Unsere Hauptfigur hier, der gute Sirius. Das Datum? Halloween 1981, der 31. Oktober.

* * *

Es war eine kalte und düstere Oktobernacht, der Regen prasselte unerbittlich auf die Erde nieder, die die Wassermassen schon lange nicht mehr aufnehmen konnte. Die Rinnsale in den Gossen wuchsen langsam zu kleinen Flüssen an. Niemand rührte sich in den Straßen, in so einer Nacht tat man gut daran zu hause zu bleiben.  
Ein einsamer Streuner huschte über die Straße, wollte in einer schmalen Gasse Zuflucht suchen, in der er vor dem Regen vielleicht ein wenig sicher wäre. Doch kaum hatte er sich dieser genähert, verharrte das hagere Tier auch schon.. Die Umrisse einer Gestalt zeichneten sich in der Dunkelheit ab, still stand sie dort, fast als würde sie gar nicht existieren. Die Nässe die wohl schon lange durch ihre Kleider gezogen war merkte die Person gar nicht, der Blick war starr auf das Haus gegenüber gerichtet.  
Schon seit Stunden stand sie dort, unerkannt, unentdeckt. Der schwache Schimmer der Straßenlaterne erreichte die dunkle Ecke nicht und der Mond war in einer solchen Nacht kein Feind für jene die nicht gesehen werden wollten.  
Der Streuner starrte immer noch in den Schatten, ein Gift für jede Tarnung und die Gestalt begann sich zu regen.

Sirius unterdrückte ein Seufzen als er zu dem Hund sah, doch brachte er es nicht übers Herz das Tier davon zu scheuchen. Er sah wieder hinüber zu dem Haus, das scheinbar dunkel und verlassen da lag. Doch der Schein trog, er wusste aus zuverlässiger Quelle, dass hier noch heute Nacht ein Treffen statt finden würde. Warum, weshalb... Das hatte ihm niemand offenbaren können, doch es schien sehr wichtig zu sein.  
Deatheater, Todesser, was für ein lächerlicher Name, wer konnte schon den Tod essen... Und trotzdem.. Sein Blick glitt unwillkürlich hoch zu den Wolken, er hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl in der Magengrube. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, doch er konnte nicht ausmachen was. Es würde etwas geschehen, noch heute Nacht.  
Zu still... Sirius verharrte hier schon seit Stunden, er durfte mittlerweile kein trockenes Stück Stoff am Körper tragen. Er hatte sich eingeredet, dass der Lohn die Mühe wert war. Aber langsam wurde er nervös. Ein beklemmendes Gefühl beschlich ihn, wenn er noch länger hier stehen bleiben würde, würde er noch verrückt werden.  
„Ach verflucht", murmelte er, alle Mühe wäre umsonst gewesen, wenn er jetzt seine Deckung aufgab. Ein kühles, fast schon überhebliches Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Züge.  
Zumindest wäre es ein Risiko, wenn ein Mensch zu dem Haus hinüberginge. Aber hatte er das nötig?

Erneut schlich der Streuner über die Straße. Nur einem sehr aufmerksamen Beobachter wäre aufgefallen, dass der Hund gewachsen war und wohlgenährt wirkte. Doch wer achtete schon auf einen streunenden Hund.  
Langsam und vorsichtig näherte sich dieser dem düsteren Gebäude. Das Tier wirkte ein wenig linkisch, wie es sich immer wieder umsah, mehr die Augen als die Nase einsetzend. Doch wen immer auch das Gebäude nun auch beherbergte, er schien es nicht für notwendig zu halten eine Wache aufzustellen.  
Als der Hund, der kein anderer als Sirius selbst war, das Haus endlich erreicht hatte, drückte er sich nah an der Hauswand entlang, einerseits um nicht zu sehr aufzufallen, andererseits aber auch um den immer noch strömenden Regen ein wenig zu entkommen. Wollte dieser denn gar nicht mehr aufhören?  
Selbst mit seinem feinem Hundegehör war nichts außer dem Regen zu hören. Wahrscheinlich ein Isolierzauber, oder sie hatten sich in den Keller verkrochen, denn immerhin drang auch kein Lichtschein nach draußen. Seine einzige Hoffnung war die Hintertür, die vielleicht einen Spalt weit auf stand, doch wem war schon soviel Glück vergönnt.  
Als er sie dann auch endlich gefunden hatte, fand er sie entgegen aller Hoffnungen auch verschlossen vor. Ein kräftiges Stupsen mit der Nase brachte ihm auch nicht den erwünschten Erfolg ein. Frustriert über den herben Rückschlag warf sich Sirius halbherzig gegen die Tür, welche mit einem lauten Knarren aufschwang. Erschrocken purzelte der schwarze Hund in die ehemalige Küche, nun mit einer graubraunen Staubschicht bedeckt. Die Tür war von der Feuchtigkeit scheinbar nur verzogen gewesen.

Ärgerlich schüttelte Sirius sich das Wasser aus dem Fell, wie es schien hatte man ihm zum Narren gehalten. Das Haus war leer und verlassen, immer noch war kein Ton zu hören und außer seinen eigenen Spuren, waren in der Zentimeter dicken Staubschicht nur noch die Abdrücke von Ratten und einigen Insekten zu sehen, denen er lieber nicht begegnen wollte.  
Wer auch immer diese lächerlichen Informationen zusammengetragen hatte, hier würde er nichts finden. Zumindest wäre diese Bruchbude gut genug um wieder trocken zu werden, vielleicht ließ sich auch noch ein einigermaßen staubfreies Plätzchen finden, an dem er sich zurückverwandeln konnte.  
Missmutig trottete er den Flur entlang, es war trocken hier drin ja, aber er hörte schon seit ein paar Minuten so ein merkwürdiges Quieken und Schnattern, als hätte sich eine ganze Rattenhorde hier eingenistet. Wurmschwanz hätte wohl seine helle Freude daran gehabt. Mit einem Schnauben trottete er weiter und blieb wieder stehen.  
Nein, das waren keine Ratten. Außer Ratten hatten nun sprechen gelernt.  
Er schlich näher in Richtung der Geräusche und schließlich sah er doch einen leichten Lichtschimmer der durch einen Spalt der Kellertüre drang. Also doch keine Zauber, bloß der Keller. Sirius hatte fast schon befürchtet das er vom Orden doch keinen richtigen Auftrag zugeschustert bekommen hatte, sondern man ihm einfach beschäftigt halten wollte. Es gab einen Verräter nur wer. Wehmütig dachte Sirius an Remus, ob er es war? Er wollte es nicht glauben, aber die Indizien sprachen gegen ihn. Wer wusste in solchen Zeiten schon noch wer Freund und wer Feind war.

Vorsichtig versuchte er die Kellertür mit der Schnauze noch ein Stück weiter zu öffnen. Er hoffte, dass er von hier oben genug hören würde. Fast wünschte er sich James Tarnumhang dabei zu haben, denn ohne ihn konnte er sich weder als Hund noch als Mensch nach unten schleichen.  
‚Bitte, Bitte, redet laut genug', flehte er stumm und schob seinen Kopf durch den Türspalt. Von hier oben konnte er nicht sehen, was dort unten vor sich ging, aber immerhin konnte er schon die Stimmen einigermaßen klar vernehmen.  
„Warum sind wir eigentlich hier?", vernahm er eine scharfe Stimme, er versuchte sie einzuordnen, aber noch brennender als zu Wissen wer die Frage gestellt hatte, war die Antwort darauf zu erfahren.  
„Nicht so ungeduldig", lautete die amüsierte Antwort. „Der Meister wird seine Gründe haben."  
Bellatrix, seine „geliebte Cousine", ihre Stimme würde er immer erkennen, unter Tausenden. Er hatte darauf gefasst sein müssen, sie hier zu hören, wenn nicht sogar zu sehen. Trotzdem zog sich sein Magen noch weiter zusammen. Hier waren nicht irgendwelche kleinen Leute versammelt, nein es war die Elite, wie ihm schien. Etwas großes würde geschehen, etwas.. Nein, er wollte sich nicht einmal vorstellen, was es sein würde. Doch der Kloß der in seinem Magen lag, wuchs von Minute zu Minute an, je länger er ihnen zuhörte.  
Nichts als leeres Geschwätz, dummes Zeug, aber sie waren hier, an diesem Ort. Es würde noch etwas geschehen.  
„Bald wird es so weit sein."  
Sirius schrak regelrecht zusammen. Diese Stimme... er kannte sie.. er kannte sie zu gut. Ihm wurde kalt und heiß zu gleich. Alles schien sich zu drehen und er machte einen Satz von der Tür weg. Nein, nein.. das konnte, das durfte nicht sein.  
„Was war das?", hörte er jemanden rufen. Schritte eilten die Treppe hinauf.

In heilloser Flucht rannte der schwarze Hund aus dem Haus, kaum wissend wohin ihn seine Füße nun trugen. Doch die Stimme in seinem Kopf wollte nicht verstummen... „Bald.. bald wird es soweit sein." Die Stimme von demjenigen, dem er geglaubt hat vertrauen zu können. Demjenigen den er durch seine Überredungskünste zum Geheimniswahrer gemacht hatte. Es war seine Stimme gewesen.. er hatte Peters Stimme gehört.

Keuchend blieb Sirius an eine Hauswand gelehnt stehen, mittlerweile wieder als Mensch, doch genauso verdreckt und erschöpft. Er wusste gar nicht wie lange und wie weit er gerannt war. Seine Glieder, seine Gedanken schienen wie in Watte gepackt zu sein, nur langsam sickerte es in seinen Verstand was er da eigentlich gehört hatte, oder besser von wem und wo.  
Ein eiskalter Schauder rann ihm den Rücken runter, als ihm die Bedeutung in den Sinn kam. Wenn Peter der Geheimniswahrer von James und Lily mitten in einer Gruppe von Todessern saß, dann...  
„James... Lily", keuchte er und rannte zu seiner Maschine, die keine 10 Meter von ihm entfernt stand. Instinktiv war er hierher zurückgerannt.

Er wusste nicht wie er hierher gekommen war, er konnte sich an keine Einzelheit des Fluges mehr erinnern, zu groß war die Sorge um seine Freunde, die mittlerweile schon mehr einer Panik glich. Seine Hände krampften sich um das Lenkrad seines Motorrades als er zur Landung ansetzte. Da war es, das Haus von James und Lily Potter. Es wirkte so friedlich von außen und doch...  
‚Bitte lass mich träumen', flehte Sirius stumm. Er würgte fast noch den Motor ab ehe er auf den Boden landete und sprang wie von einer Tarantel gestochen ab. Sein Zauberstab rutschte ihm fast aus den Schweiß nassen Händen, als er zum Haus rannte.  
Vielleicht war er noch rechtzeitig, vielleicht war er nicht zu spät und es konnte noch einmal alles zum Guten gewendet werden.  
Je näher er dem Haus kam, desto langsamer und verzagter wurden seine Schritte. Die Haustür stand weit offen und niemand war zu sehen. Langsam, nun fast schleichend betrat Sirius das Haus, den Zauberstab fest umklammert in der Hand. Doch auf den Anblick den er nun gewahr wurde, war er nicht gefasst gewesen.  
„James..."  
Seine Stimme war nur noch ein Hauch, schwach und tonlos verließ das Wort seine Lippen. Als hätte er einen Faustschlag in die Magengrube erhalten, sank er neben seinem toten Freund in die Knie. Er war zu spät gekommen, er hatte versagt.


End file.
